Boys Have It Good
by Numanife
Summary: Zoro, or so she's called, loses her bet with her best friend, Kimmy. So now she has to dress as a boy and she's joining the Fudoumine tennis team. Bets suck. Especially when your more cat like than Kikumaru Eiji himself! KamioxOC
1. Hair and popularity

**Boys have it good  
**

**Hair and popularity  
**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

A/N Okay Here's my new story for Kamio.

* * *

I looked into the pristine clear mirror, smiling slightly. I pet my long black strands one last time and reached for the big black scissors. I pulled all my hair into a pony tail, then open the scissors, placing my hair between the blades. I closed my eyes and Kimmy patted my shoulder with a smile. I held my breath and chopped my hair, feeling my ponytail fall, dropping down my back. My head felt a thousand times lighter as I shook my head and got some extra stands, fixing my bangs accordingly.

Kimmy smirked and laughed, "You make one sexy boy, you know!" I looked at her and twisted my face. I looked down and gasped, grabbing the pony tail on the ground. She grabbed it and smirked "Take one last look, because you'll never see this again. "

"Can I hold it, one last time?" Kimmy smiled and handed it to me, and I hugged it. "Good bye, sweet hair," I mumbled, softly. Kimmy giggled, then put it in a bag for memories.

"Are you okay?" Kimmy asked softly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged, "Eh, hair's just a thing."

She laughed again. "I would kill you before I let you cut my hair like that!"

I shrugged and slid my new uniform from under my bed, and putting it on my dresser.

----

I woke up in the morning and yawned, reaching for my medical wrap, 3 rolls, and uniform. I went into the bath room and stripped down, taking one of the rolls, and wrapped my chest tightly. After securing it, I put on my uniform, making a point to brush my hair, as well. Then, just shook it around, anyway. I looked into the mirror staring into my yellow eyes. My arm slid off the sink and I left my bathroom, grabbing my bag, and went into my kitchen. I grabbed some toast and stumbled down the stairs for my shoes.

After slipping on my shoes, and escaping out the door before my brother woke up, I set out for Fudoumine, my new school, and where I am starting my new life as the new tennis boy. Yes, boy, not girl. I lost a bet with Kimmy, now I have to go to school as a boy, without telling anyone I'm actually a girl. So, now, I'm going to sign up for the tennis team. Well, I have to get something out of this, don't I?

I pulled out my ipod and put the buds into my ears, blasting 'I Just Wanna Live' and I couldn't help it. I started dancing, knowing I was drawing attention, but I let them stare. I just wanna live. Ha I just made a funny. I stopped dancing and began to walk again, not bothering with the compliments. It was a habit.

I looked up from my ipod, watching as the school got closer, with my yellow eyes. My black hair fell over my eyes once again, and I looked back down, turning my ipod off slowly, then looking back up.

That was my new school. Great, because, I really need a violent atmosphere hanging over my shoulder all the time. Not that I'm not violent, but I prefer people not to be scared of me, so I don't tell people that. I licked my lips slightly, then went inside and took a look around. I was defiantly going to get lost here. No doubt, but there were a lot of hot guys. If I wasn't dressed as a boy, I'd probably like this more. A lot more!

I made my way down the long hallway, making a stop at the corner, when I heard talking and yelling. And mumbling. A lot of mumbling.

I peeked out to see a red headed boy, yelling at a taller boy with a mole on the middle of his forehead. The one mumbling had blue hair, and didn't seem interested. I rolled my eyes, then walked past, pushing the red head back a bit. "Fight nicely, children," I closed my eyes then walked off. I don't need comments on my cat-like appearance. I know I'm bad luck, don't remind me.

I heard him yell at me, but I ignored him, just wanting to make it to class. I stopped before leaving them completely, then turned slightly. "Do any of you know where classroom 2B is?" I questioned, keeping my eyes closed.

"That's my homeroom," the blue haired boy mumbled.

"Cool," I smirked, "Could you show me where it is?"

"Yeah..." He mumbled, then rambled on about how there weren't many new people around here anymore, err, something like that, I think.

We went to our homeroom and I just hung in the back, hearing some whispers around me. One girl smiled and began to flirt with me. I simply smiled and answered what I wanted, ignoring some things occasionally. I couldn't help but laugh at some things, trying to not sound girl-ish as much as possible. She seemed to believe my 'manliness' and now I was being talked about by all the girls in the room. I wanted to be popular with the guys, not girls!

The teacher came in and put his books down, causing the chatter to die down. I went to the front of the room and waved, putting on my best smile. "Everyone, this is Zoro Tenkaki. He'll be your new class mate for now on, okay." He stated and I took a seat.

* * *

A/N This has been my first chapter of Boys Have it Good. I hope you liked it!!!YEAH!!!!!!!!


	2. Walls can hurt

**Boy's Have it Good**

**Walls can hurt  
**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

A/N I found that I couldn't find a Kamio story~!!! I'm the first!!!! AGAIN!!!!

* * *

I lifted my head from it's normal down position, looking at a girl holding a note in her hand. She kept a strong expression, one I knew well. I smiled politely, and took the note, and opening it, and glanced up at the girl, now scurrying off. My eyes dropped down to the now open note, and skimmed over the words that read:

"Dear Zoro Tenkaki,

I really like you, your cute, and was wondering if you would go on a date with me. To get to know each other. Thanks!

Sincerely,  
An Tachibana"

I smiled and got up from my sitting position, taking my leave from the empty classroom. I went towards the courts, where I knew she'd be, because her brother was the captain. "Tachibana, An?" I asked, motioning her to come over. I smiled politely and lead her into the building. Once we were in an empty hallway, I turned to her. "Tachibana-san, you're cute, but I'm afraid we can't be. You see, I have a problem." I told her then leaned in and whispered in her small ear, "I like boys," She seemed to freeze at my words.

I smirked and pushed of the wall and began to walk down the hallway. Then, turned to her once more, "But your red-head friends cute, you know him, Kamio Akira." She giggled and ran over to me, she seemed perfectly fine.

"I could hook you guys up!" She smiled, and I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"Your a yaoi fan, aren't you?" I smirked and she nodded happily. I pulled a tooth pick from my slacks and bite down on it, walking and talking with the orange haired cutie. I looked at her and then pulled out my ipod, handing her one bud. "You like Breaking Benjamin?"

"Kamio has had me listen to him before." My eyes opened and I looked over at her. "He's a fan, a big one." This pleases me.

"Music fan?" I asked back, moving around the tooth pick chewing on it occasionally.

"Ohhh yeah." She responded, listening to the music I started, called 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin.

I chuckled, pushing my black hair around a bit, then hearing a yell from behind us.

"An-chan! Why are you hanging with this-this playboy??" I heard Kamio yell behind us. I rolled my eyes and turned my head and decided to mess with him a bit.

I did a double eye brow raise and smirked playfully. His eyes widened and face went red before yelling again, "You keep your hands off An-chan, you pervert!" He demanded.

I chuckled a bit and went towards him slowly, "An-chan isn't the one I'm after, you know." I backed him into a wall and blew in his ear, then stepped back for a reaction. And, man, did he freak. I mean, he was everywhere, arm flailing a bit as he ran after me, trying to hurt me, probably. I shifted my eyes and felt him become fast, yelling how he's in the rhythm or something. What ever he screamed, it was weird. I could tell he was too close for comfort, so and jumped onto my hands, and flipped into the air in one quick motion. As I was landing, I watched him run into the wall, and I laughed. Hard.

This guy is hilarious.

I didn't think he would actually run **into **the wall. But, hey, walls can hurt, a lot. Still, he's an idiot. I heard my laugh become more girlish and I covered my mouth quickly, trying to silence my girlie habits. Great, now they are both staring at me, along with some innocent bystanders. I blushed and ran away quickly.

I have to do my job anyway.

I went into the dressing room, fixing my hair to make it cuter than my boyish fashion, letting it spike out a bit. I opened my golden yellow eyes, and put some mascara on. Then, I slipped off the wrapped placed on my suffocated chest. I put on my shirt and skirt, and slipped my boots on fast, strapping the leather belts on. I went out and smiled, looking at my friends. They handed me a mic and I smirked, ready to practice for the concert. Maybe one of my biggest one's yet.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but i tryed! Hehe I've been really busy lately, because I got report cards last week, and I need to turn in some missing assignments. Any way, I'll update tomorrow hopefully. Thanks for readin!!! he he he


	3. Sunny Days

**Boy Have It Good**

**Sunny Days  
**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

**A/N Okay, Thanx for reviewing, and finally, here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

I had to go clubbing, I haven't gone in days. I think I'll go to 'Sunny Days' this time. It's one of my favorites, after all.

I parted my hair and clipped it, then released my chest from the tight bind of the gauze. I quickly spiked my hair a little and smirked in the mirror. I look good. As usual.

I got dressed into a lacy black top, with a corset of it, and a punk, black skirt that went to my mid thighs and puffed out in the most awesome fashion. Then, I put net stockings on, and big, belted boots. They had heels, the big kind, not the skinny, hard to walk in kind.

The door bell rang and I ran downstairs, and opened it, smiling. "Hey Kimmy, you ready to go clubbing!"

"YEAH!!!" She yelled and giggled.

I walked out and we went on our way, and chatted all the way there, "I was thinking Sunny Days, what about you?"

"Oh my god! Me too! Let's go!" She yelled and we ran the rest of the way.

We walked in and people stared at our grand entrance. Everyone knew us here, and who ever didn't, was considered a noob. People stared and others drooled. I heard someone yell "NOOB!"

I looked in that direction and smirked. I went into the crowd, and people split, letting me and Kimmy through. There I saw two familiar faces, Shinji Inu and Kamio Akira. I smirked and leaned towards Kimmy, "leave the red head to me."

"Kay' I'm happy with the blue one," She smiled. I made my way over to Kamio with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Hello, noob, what does your name happen to be?" I questioned, leaning towards him.

"K-kamio A-a-akira," His nervous stutter was adorable. He twitched a little as I sat on his lap and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened, and his face went into a deep tomato blush.

"I think he's my new favorite!" I yelled happily, clapping my hands, as people joined in. I decided to give him a welcome song, and jumped on the stage quickly.

_**"Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!**_

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make**** you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**_

_**And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!**_

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**_

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!**_

_**Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!"**_

I smiled and bowed.

*Kamio's P.O.V.*

The way she hit those notes, the way she swayed and danced, that sweet smile at the end made me interested, amazed, and dazzled. Her smile surprised me, telling me that she wasn't as nasty as I thought before. She was actually, if you looked past the make-up and devil's charm, cute.

I shook my head. No, my heart belongs to An-chan, even if she doesn't feel the same!

*Zoro's P.O.V.*

People chanted my name, and cheered, but when I looked at Kamio, he didn't look like he was even listening. He had his head down, fingers through his hair. Why, what happened? I hit every note correctly, danced, and even did a special flip, just for him. So why?

I clentched my teeth together and walked off stage, and went over to the bar, getting a coke to chug.

* * *

**A/N That's all you get**

**That's all I got XD **

**I'll get the next one out soon, I promise hehe hopefully  
**


	4. Pains and Memories FINAL

**Boys Have It Good**

**Pains and Memories  
**

by

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N It's late because I lost motivation, but I found it again!  
**

**

* * *

**

It's been a least a week since the aggravating time at the club. My head ached from the pounding music in my ears, still! Not to mention, we had practice today and I'm certainly not in the mood. I was having some, ahem, problems. It wasn't fun. My lower region ached and cramped uncomfortably.

"Hey Zoro!" I heard An yell.

"Oh, god, please don't be so loud," I muttered coldly.

"What's the matter?"

"Um, let's just say, I hurt, all over. Clubbing the other night left bruises, and my ears still hurt." I spat, putting my head on the table in the club room. She smiled and patted my head softly.

"I'll tell Kippei-kun to excuse you," She smiled and skipped out.

"Thank you!" I tried to yell, then fell onto the small bench in the room. My black hair fell over my face smoothly as I groaned at the pain. Sweat dripped off the tips and I wasn't about to move.

I spent a half an hour in the clubroom before being able to sleep through the pain. I was awoken by noisy players filling the clubroom to change.

I groaned and sat up, holding my head in place. They didn't seem to notice at first. I shot them a death glare and couldn't stop myself, "shut... UP!" I grumbled in the loudest tone I could produce.

Everyone froze to look at me.

*Kamio's P.O.V.*

Zoro looked like he was in serious pain. But this was the first time I saw his eyes. They were golden, large, and round. That's when something sent me into flashback mode:

_She walked into the club, large yellow eyes and crazy short black hair. Her devil smile sent me into shock. I began to tease up when she began to walk over._

I compared the girl to him and froze. No way, they couldn't be. Just a coincidence. Or, at least, it was, until I noticed something. A bite mark on his/her neck. In the same place one boy gave her in the club. No doubt about it. Zoro is a girl!

---

I can't even look at hi-- er her without blushing and running off. It's so awkward that the girl I almost fell for is the pervert who harassed me. She called to ask me for the math homework and I pretended like I had another call then never called back. I couldn't help it.

I was walking around Tokyo for some fresh air when I heard Kaidoh Kaoru and Momoshiro Takeshi. I bit my lip and walked faster hoping they wouldn't notice me. I failed terribly.

---

How did this happen? I'm suddenly spilling my guts out to them like we've been buddies since kindergarten. And that DEFINITELY wasn't the case. Momoshiro nodded.

"So Zoro is really a girl, and your falling for her, but you don't want to give her away so she can remain a regular." He concluded, trying to sound somewhat intelligent.

"Yeah, pretty much..." I muttered back.

*Zoro's P.O.V.*

I was trying to get to the market for pain medicine when I heard a conclusion that almost killed me.

"So Zoro is really a girl, and your falling for her, but you don't want to give her away so she can remain a regular." The boy concluded, using a superior voice. It was one I recognized well; Momoshiro Takeshi, a 2nd year in Seigaku, my old school.

I heard Kamio answer pathetically, "Yeah, pretty much..."

My eyes shot open. But, being a genius, slipped on some ice , causing me to fall from my hiding spot. Crap. I looked uo to see Kamio and Momo standing in front of me.

"Koi-chan..." Momo muttered, surprised.

"Zoro..." Kamio said, just as alarmed.

"Wait, ZORO!" Momo shouted. I sat up in an instant but didn't look at him. Looking at Momo reminded me of what seemed like forever ago;

_"I'm breaking up with you..." Momo stuttered, holding back tears. _

_I felt a sudden sting hit my heart, like someone was burning a huge hole in it. My tears couldn't hold back._

_"You knew it was coming. Fire sometimes dyes... You know that..." He continued._

_"Shut up!" I yelled, slapping him angrily, then running off._

I haven't seen Momo since that day. Noir did I want to. But I had to anyway.

"Wait KOI??" Kamio yelled, confused."How do you know Zoro?"

"Her name is Koi!!! And second, she's my...."

"ex girlfriend," I muttered as my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach.

Kamio looked at me, surprised.

*Kamio's P.O.V.*

Great, what's next? Is she married to Kirihara Akira? And to top it all off, she's showing weakness, something I could never get her to do. The girl hardly back down.

"By the way," Her voice cracked as she got up and grabbed my arm then began to drag me off. She stopped, "Fire doesn't die if your faithful..." She shot one look, not showing anymore weakness, then dragged me off.

---

We grabbed some ice cream and sat by a big fountain.

"So, you know now," She muttered.

"Yeah,' I answered, trying to play cool.

"And you like me..."

I froze, feeling my face heat, then sighed in defeat to the natural leader, "yeah..." I said a lower voice.

But, the tension must have made her jumpy, so I guess she decided to mess with it, or me.

I saw a smirk out the corner of my eye, then a sudden movement forced me into the large fountain. I heard her laugh evilly and I smirked. While she turned around, I pulled her in with me.


End file.
